This is a renewal application dealing with determinations of skeletal growth and remodeling patterns in the face and cranium of (a) the normal human and different laboratory species, and (b) the human craniofacial composite having various facial anomalies. The present study is a continuation of projects already in progress and have seven specific objectives. These are, first, to carry out detailed histologic analyses of the craniofacial remodeling patterns in prenatal and postnatal human cadaver material having severe skeletal malocclusions, cleft palate, mandibulofacial dysostosis, Down's, Crouzon's, Apert's, etc. syndromes and to compare and contrast these with normal bony remodeling patterns (as already determined in completed phases of the applicant's studies). Second, to conduct a "Counterpart Comparison" analysis, using headfilms, of a wide variety of craniofacial anomalies. Third, to study the histological structure of the normal periosteum associated specifically with resorptive growth fields as compared with depository fields. Fourth, to complete a counterpart-comparison study of the Black craniofacial complex. Fifth, to determine the critical timing during which certain major remodeling changes in the incisor region of the human mandible and maxilla take place (known to be some time between birth and the sixth postnatal year), and to evaluate the clinical significance of these events. Sixth, to study the age-related appearance and distribution of secondary osteons in the different bones of the face and cranium. Finally, to carry out a TEM study of collagenous fiber attachment on resorptive periosteal surfaces of growing facial bones and to describe the relinkage process by which these fibers sustain continuous attachment between bone and other fibers located in the enclosing membranes (periosteum, periodontal membrane).